when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyomi Alexander
"Well, that sounds darn odd. Because of something that reminds me of these ''James Bond movies and novels, what I saw was Kyomi Alexander, a half-girly, half-tomboyish girl, is now wearing a ballgown, not a T-shirt and overalls set. Weird. At first it'll be like some spy movies all over again... but since there are kindergarten-aged kid agents, then holy hell! That's like Baker's pistol, which it weights a ton. You could put a hole in Superman with her. Now she and her gang are ready to kick some ass... like a real super spy." --Su Ji-Hoon, Kindergarten Super Spies '''Kyomi Alexander' is the leader of the Kindergarten Detectives and a lead female protagonist of Kindergarten Detectives. She is a girly but tomboyish girl. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she now remains as the leader of the Kindergarten Detectives, but now she's a real super spy. She would now be having a loose hair and also wearing an aqua-colored ballgown with pink and blue trims, a pair of white frilled socks, a pair of red/pink Mary Jane shoes and a pair of green evening gloves. She can also have a magical tiara with a pink heart-shaped gem on her head, a magical hairpin with a pink heart-shaped gem on her hair, a magical necklace with a pink heart-shaped gem on her neck, a magical bracelet with a pink heart-shaped gem on her right wrist, a magical corsage with pink roses on her left wrist, a magical ring with a pink heart-shaped gem on her middle finger and a magical brooch with a pink heart-shaped gem on the right chest of her gown. For her underwear, she also wears a blue slip and matching panties underneath her gown, and she can hold an aqua-and-blue handbag, and to completely cover her arms, she also wears a green shrug. For her compression garments, she too wears leggings underneath her gown's skirt. For her individual weapons, she would wield the following weapons: a MAS-38, a Stevens Model 77E, a Winchester Model 21, an M60 machine gun, a few of M26 grenades, a few of M67 grenades, a bazooka, an FIM-43 Redeye, an M40 recoilless rifle, a Spartan SA3, an R.A.W., an RPR Evo, an X-Eon, a Kendall 44, a Heckler & Koch MP7, a Beretta M9, a Remington Model 870, an M4 carbine, a combat knife, a MAC-10, a Volk (which was borrowed from General Chen), an Uzi, an M90 CAWS Shotgun, a Wind Ring, an M14 rifle, an AK-47, an Ithaca 37, a Beretta 92, a Smith & Wesson Model 10, a Smith & Wesson Model 60, a Ruger Standard, a Colt Python, a Glock 17, a Taurus PT92, a Ruger P89, a Heckler & Koch MP5. Like all the other Kindergarten Detectives, she would also wield the following weapons: an MA5 Individual Combat Weapon System, an MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System, an StG 44, an STL-A1, a Gewehr 98, a Mondragón Rifle, an M1014 Combat Candy and a SPAS-12 Combat Cotton (which both of these shotguns were borrowed from Baroness Von Bon Bon). Because he's now a super spy, he will now wield the following gadgets: a Pie Shooter, a plunger, a Prickly Pear, a Prickly Pear Pizza, a Punch Card, a Fetch A Bone Zip Line, a Fiber Analyzing Lint Brush, a Fingerprint Tracer Glove, a pair of Fire Ants Hots Pants and a Flashlight Ring. Trivia *This character is made by Wordgirlserenity67 (Loreal Harris), but is asked with permission for When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Category:Characters